Problem: $\dfrac{3}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{8}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{8}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{7} = \dfrac{3}{7} \times \dfrac{7}{8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{7} \times \dfrac{7}{8}} = \dfrac{3 \times 7}{7 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{7} \times \dfrac{7}{8}} = \dfrac{21}{56} $